The Writer and The Cafe
by NerdOfTooMuch
Summary: Alfred Jones is an American author working on his second book in a action detective series, which takes place in London England. As he wanders the streets taking in the scenery and thinking about what he could use in his book he comes across a small cafe hidden away down a small back street. Alfred finds something inside that cafe that will greatly impact his new book. UsUk smut
1. Chapter 1

Alfred locked his apartment door behind him as he walked down a flight of stairs and headed for the street to wander around his new surroundings. He moved to London because the second book was going to take place in the United Kingdom and his editor thought it would be best to experience it personally. As he reached the sidewalk he began to look around at the small shops that were close to his apartment complex. He was thankful that his brother Matthew, who is also his editor, was able to find this place for him. He was in London, but it wasn't right in the middle of the busiest parts of the city, it was more of a small town. There were a few one lane roads that would have a car pass by you every minute or two, but the best way to travel was on foot or by bike.

Taking his phone out, Alfred began to take pictures of the road and the small shops he was passing by so that he could possibly use them as a reference later on. He had been walking around the area taking pictures for about half an hour when something caught his eye. It was a small cat that had an orangish-brown spot covering part of its face, a similar colored tail and the rest of its body being white. Bending down to pet the cat Alfred took a quick picture of it before running his hand over its head and listening to it purr from his touch.

The cat lightly licked his hand before it walked down a side street and began to paw at a closed door wanting to go into it. Alfred walked over to the door and saw that the word "Café" was written onto it, and he looked down to the cat and saw it staring back up at him. Chuckling at the cute cat, he opened the door and entered the building and quietly closed the door behind him. The room he entered was bright and welcoming, unlike the small damp street he had to walk through to get to it. To his right was a display full of pastries and sweets as well as a counter with a few machines unknown to the American, on his left were small tables and chairs to sit and enjoy your drink and food as well as a large window with the view of the street.

"Hello," called a voice from his right behind the counter. Alfred turned and found a blonde man who was a bit shorter than him, with bright eyes with a matching smile. "How can I help you?"

"Oh," Alfred murmured as he began to stare at the Englishman. "Well, I'm actually new around here and accidentally found this place. A cat was trying to get in so I opened to door for it and came in."

The Englishman sighed deeply as he began to look around along the floor as he muttered, "She needs to learn to stay in the apartment rather than coming here."

Alfred did his best to stifle his laugh as he said, "So 'she' was your cat, I'm sorry I let her in if she wasn't allowed to."

The worker looked up at him and shook his head. "Don't worry about it, happens often," he said as his eyes widened a bit. "I'm sorry I haven't asked your name yet." Smiling, he held his hand out and said, "Its okay dude, my name is Alfred, Alfred Jones." The Englishman smiled back and took Alfred's hand and shook it, "Arthur Kirkland, I own this café.

Arthur told Alfred to feel free to look around the café as he hunted for his pet cat and that he would serve him in a moment. As he looked around he noticed that there were a few people scattered about drinking tea, Alfred found a bookshelf and walked over to it and scanned the titles looking for any of his favorite works or anything new from authors he liked. As he got to the second shelf a smile was brought to his face as he pulled a book off of the shelf and opened it. The book was his, the first book he wrote and had published, it had become very popular and well known in many countries.

"Have you read it?" Alfred turned to find Arthur beside him looking at the book in his hands with a smile on his face. With a nod, he closed the book to place it back on the shelf but the Englishman had taken from his hands. "Its one of my favorites honestly reminds me of Sherlock Holmes, just much more modern," he mumbled as a light blush crept onto his cheeks.

"Really?" Alfred asked with a knowing smirk. "I can see where you're coming from, but I would have to say that Bear is nothing like Sherlock, for the main character like him he is much more hero like, going around and saving people."

Arthur nodded his head as he placed the book back onto the shelf as he went behind the counter and waited for Alfred to come over. "So is there anything I can get for you?"

"Well, may I asked what hours this place is open?" Alfred asked as his eyes continued to wander around the room.

"All week, from 8 am to 7 pm."

"Do you make coffee?"

Scoffing, the Englishman shook his head. "No, just tea. And not your American tea either." Alfred looked at him with his head slightly tilted to the side confused. "How did you know I was an American?"

"Your accent you git. It's easy to tell," he said as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Alfred chuckled as he poked between Arthur's thick eyebrows, "No need to be grumpy." Arthur swatted his hand away and glared at him, his eyebrows furrowed with anger.

"If you don't need anything you can leave," Arthur nearly growled between clenched teeth as he pointed towards the door. Alfred was going to retort, but his stomach growled loudly and his face became flushed from embarrassment as he saw the smile that flashed onto Arthur's face.

"Maybe I'll buy a snack," he muttered as he looked away from the café owner and looked at the pastries. "I'll have whatever is your favorite." Arthur wasn't the biggest fan of sweets so he chose a small cake that was popular with the customers and his employee Francis.

Arthur placed the cake and fork in front of Alfred and asked, "Anything else?"

Alfred smiled and looked a bit guilty as he asked, "Well, may I have a glass of use water?" Sighing and running his fingers through his hair, Arthur nodded his head and went back to the kitchen and fixed the American a glass of water. "That'll be £3.76 Alfred." He paid and made his way to an open table and sat his snack and water down. Alfred went back to the bookshelf and grabbed 'his' book and sat down.

A few minutes of skimming through the book and reading the side notes that someone wrote in it Alfred felt eyes on him but before he could look around to find them, they came to him. Alfred looked up as Arthur sat down at his table and looked at the American curiously and asked, "May I ask you a question?"


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred looked at the Briton with a curious look and nodded his head giving the man permission to ask whatever he wanted. Arthur nodded and looked at the book in Alfred's hands again and asked, "Did you lie to me earlier?" Pouting, he shook his head signaling that he hadn't and asked, "Why do you ask that?"

He took the book from Alfred's hand and looked at the American, "Because you look as if you are reading it now." Alfred couldn't help but laugh wildly as he clutched his stomach trying to breathe in air. Tears formed in his eyes as he looked at Arthur, that man will never know how many times Alfred has had to read his own book. For someone to assume that he hasn't ever read his own book brought more tears to his eyes and he began to wipe them away. "Arthur, I promise you that I have read that book more times than you can imagine."

Arthur glared at him as he gritted his teeth trying to stay patient and calm. "If that's so you don't mind me quizzing you then?"

Placing his elbow onto the table and resting his jaw on his clenched hand, Alfred looked at Arthur with excited eyes and nodded his head. Seeing the challenging look in his eyes Arthur smiled and welcomed it, "Okay, well since you know the main character tell me his dead sister's name."

"She never got one, their parents were too devastated to give her a name and wanted to forget the experience," Alfred stated correctly as he looked at his 'opponent' triumphantly.

Arthur being the stubborn Englishman he is continued to bombard the author with questions and Alfred answered them all correctly and happily. He was surprised that Arthur was so into his book and realized that he was probably the one who left all of the side notes in the margins. Arthur sat back in his seat and stared at Alfred with wide, curious eyes. "I can't believe you know so much about the book," He commented with a warm smile across his face.

"Of course, I would," Alfred chuckled to himself as he looked at the worn book.

"Why do you say it like that?" The Briton asked and Alfred froze trying to think of and excuse instead of 'I wrote it.' Thankfully before he could answer Arthur looked longingly at the book and murmured, "I would love to meet Mr. Smith one day and ask where he got the idea for the book."

Alfred shook his head at the name, he had used a pen name because the people who published his book thought that his personality didn't quite fit with the writing. "Well aren't you excited, though?" He asked at he looked up at the dazed Englishman who's mind had wondered.

"Excited for what?" He asked curiously.

"Haven't you heard? His second book is going to be coming out relatively soon," Alfred said with a small smile on his face. He almost had it done but just needed to go back and add more detail about the scenery and places around London. No one other than Alfred and the company knew that they were going to be publishing so soon, but he felt the need to tell Arthur, he liked seeing his excited and smiling face.

And Arthur didn't disappoint, his eyes grew wide with happiness as he smiled brightly. "Please tell me your kidding," Arthur asked as he grabbed Alfred hands, looking as if he was ready to jump around like an excited little girl. A blush quickly spread across Alfred's face as he pulled his hands away from the others, his heart was racing just from the slight contact. He knew that the Brit was attractive, but he needed to calm down, "Yeah, my brother is his editor and told me that Mr. Smith was almost done with the book."

Arthur saw the blush on the Americans face and realized what he had done when Alfred's hands were pulled from his own, but he couldn't focus on that when he heard what Alfred had said. "Your brother works with Mr. Smith? Have you met him? What's he like?" Before he could ask anything else Alfred's hand covered Arthur's mouth and he shushed him. "Go take care of your customers Arthur," Alfred mumbled wearily as he pointed to the couple waiting by the counter.

"I'll be right back," Arthur frantically said as he ran behind the counter. Waiting until the Brits back was turned Alfred made a dash for the door and made his way back down the street towards his apartment. He couldn't shake the feeling that Arthur left with him, Alfred hadn't felt this attracted to someone in a long while. That's why he had to leave, he felt that if he had stayed any longer he might have told Arthur that he had written the book.

Alfred didn't realize that he had made it to his apartment complex until he nearly ran into a street pole. He couldn't believe that the Brit distracted him so much, especially when he needed to focus on his book. As he unlocked his door Alfred could hear the scratching of an animal on the other side wanting to see his owner. As he opened the door the fluffy tan and brown cat tackled his leg and meowed angrily, wanting his afternoon dinner. "Jeeze Freedom, I'm starting to wonder if you're really just 'fluffy' anymore," he mumbled to the cat as it ran towards the kitchen for his food.

Pulling the bag of cat food off of the top of the fridge, Alfred poured some into a bowl for the cat. It has started to purr and rub its head on Alfred's leg signaling that it wanted its food and was happy that it was finally getting it. Alfred chuckled at his cat until he heard a loud crash on the balcony of his apartment and quickly turned to find Arthur's cat standing over a broken potted plant.

Before he could walk over to it Freedom ran over to the female cat and talked her. "Woah, Freedom don't play so roughly dude," Alfred yelled as he walked over to his cat and pulled him off the other. She looked shaken up but okay which Alfred was thankful for, he mumbled, "Why are you here sweetheart? You shouldn't have followed me home." He began to pet the cat and she purred underneath his hand, Alfred smiled and picked the cat up and carried her into the kitchen, setting her on the counter. "Would you like some milk?" He asked the female cat and she pawed at his arm wanting the milk. He fixed Hera small dish and placed it on the counter for her and watched her lap it up. "Well, I'm going to have to take you back tomorrow sweetheart," Alfred sighed deeply thinking about going back to the café and froze, he would have to see Arthur tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur quickly tended to his customers wanting to get back to Alfred and get some answers about Mr. Smith. As soon as he was done he turned to the table the American had been at just moments before and found that he was gone. His shoulders relaxed and he let out a deep breath, he believed that Alfred must have just been playing a game with him, being a tease, seeing how excited he was about the book just gave him an opportunity to be entertained.

That was all Arthur could think about until closing time, but when it came time to leave he couldn't find his cat Biscuit. He called for her and searched every nook and cranny still unable to locate her. He then remembered that Alfred had let her in, she might have followed him out. Arthur knew there was no way of her coming back, she probably likes Alfred more and will stay with him. Everyone and everything always leave him in the end, Arthur hated it so much.

"Damn it," he muttered as he felt the tears slide down his warm cheeks. He wiped them away as he closed the door behind him and began to walk back to his apartment, on his way back there was a growl of thunder through the sky and it began to pour down rain. Arthur gritted his teeth in anger and ran to his apartment, one thing after another, nothing was on his side anymore. He was thankful for the rain, at least, it could hide the tears that were cascading down his face. He made it to the apartment and began to walk up the stairs, he tried to wipe the rain off of his face, but he continued to feel his tears fall. As he got to his apartment and walked to the front of his door ready to take a relaxing shower, but as he began to unlock it his neighbors door slammed open and he heard, "Sweetheart I know you want to leave but if I lose you Arthur will kill me!"

Turning towards the open door with wide eyes he saw Alfred step out following his cat Biscuit. Alfred looked up and found Arthur staring at him in shock, with tears falling down his cheeks. "Artie? Are you okay? You're completely drenched dude. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked as he walked over to the Brit and began to wipe away his tears.

Arthur smacked his hands away angrily and picked his cat up from the ground and walked into his apartment, slamming and locking the door behind him. He leaned against the wall and slowly slid down and sat in front of the door, hugging his cat. She meowed in his arms and pawed at his cheek, seeing the tears that continued to fall.

He didn't understand what was happening, too many things were going on and he felt too overwhelmed. "Artie," he mumbled to himself. He couldn't believe the damn American called him that! Letting go of Biscuit he jumped up, unlocked his door and running out to confront Alfred. But instead of knocking loudly on his neighbors door, he accidentally slammed his own door into Alfred's face.

Alfred had been standing outside Arthur's door unsure of what to do about the situation he was in. He didn't want the Brit to be angry with him, he wasn't one hundred percent sure why either, but he wanted to make sure that Arthur was okay. He was in shock about a lot of things at the moment and was unsure of what to do, first he finds out that Arthur is his neighbor, then he finds the man soaking wet from the rain, finally he sees that Arthur was crying. Seeing him crying, see in the pain across his face sent a knife through his heart.

Before he could figure out what he was going to do he found Arthur's door being slammed into his face. He gripped his face as he felt tears form in the corners of his eyes and fell to the ground. "Alfred," Arthur choked out in both shock and worry as he knelt on the ground and cupped Alfred's cheek. He shook his head at Arthur, not wanting the Brit to feel guilty but then he felt the blood beginning to run down his face. "Shit," he grumbled as he pulled his shirt up to his nose to stop the blood.

"Alfred, I'm so sorry," Arthur mumbled with wide, guilt filled eyes. Alfred sat there for a moment before standing up and grabbing Arthur's hand. He pulled the Brit off of the ground and pulled him into the open apartment and closed the door behind him. "I'm going to borrow your bathroom, Artie," he said as he headed off then the bathroom, he knew where it was due to all of the apartments being built the same.

He went into the bathroom and washed the blood from his face and hands as he stood over the sink. Alfred took a deep breath to calm himself down, and after a moment, he grabbed a few pieces of toilet paper and placed them in his nose. He walked back out and found that Arthur was pacing in his living room muttering to himself nervously. He leaned against the wall and watched the man with a small smile on his face. It was weird to see that someone who barely knew him cared so much, but that's when it hit Alfred, he felt the same way, he cared too much for some guy he didn't know.

"Hey Artie," Alfred called from the hallway he was standing in. Arthur had stopped pacing and looked back at Alfred with wide eyes before he busted out laughing. He was laughing from both the rolls of tissue in Alfred's nose and the way his voice sounded because of it. The American stayed silent as he watched Arthur laugh, he liked seeing tears of laughter rather than the tears of anger and pain he saw before.

He walked over to Arthur and wiped away his tears before poking him between his brows again. Alfred couldn't help but smile as he saw the Brit pout angrily at his actions. Arthur smacked his hand away again and asked angrily, "Why do you keep doing that you bloody wanker?"

"Cause you're cute when you're angry," Alfred said with a warm smile but froze after the words left his mouth. He looked at the door and turned towards it and mumbled, "N-Never mind, forget I said anything." The American left Arthur's apartment, closing the door behind him leaving the Brit to his thoughts.

Arthur sat down on his couch and buried his face into his hands, he could feel the heat from his face warming his cold skin. He was unsure that he heard Alfred correctly, he wanted to deny it, but he knew that he couldn't. He couldn't lie to himself, especially when his heart was beating a mile a minute.


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred had no idea what he was going to do about Arthur. He scratched his head with panic as he thought about what he had said to the Brit, it's fairly normal for him to call people and things 'cute', 'hun', or 'sweetheart', but he was an American. It may not be like that in London so he began to figure out how he was going to face Arthur from then on. The problem was that the longer he thought about Arthur the more he focused on the man rather than his problem. Alfred allowed a small smile slip past his lips as he remembered Arthur's laugh, his surprised expression, when he was angry, and the one that made his heart beat faster was the Brit's excited face. Alfred snapped back to reality and let out a deep breath trying to focus but found it difficult and he needed a distraction.

As he walked by a hallway mirror he noticed the blood on his shirt and decided to strip it off and throw it into his laundry hamper. As he went back to his living room he swung by the kitchen and pulled a beer from the fridge before going to his couch and plopping into it. After opening the bottle and taking a swig of it, Alfred placed it on the coffee table and reached for his laptop that sat beside the couch in its case. He pulled the computer out and opened it on his lap, finding where he last left of editing his chapter. After seeing a few of the back streets, he could go back and rewrite some of the action scenes that he had partially described in this book. Alfred smiled as he silently thanked his brother for the idea of coming to London.

After becoming completely distracted by his writing, Alfred hadn't realized what time it was. He was shocked to find that it was 3 in the morning as he closed the computer and laid it on his couch. As soon as he went to his bedroom, slipped his pants off, and got into the bed Arthur came back into his mind. With a groan, Alfred rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow. As he fell asleep Alfred began to think about how he was going to face the Brit tomorrow, rather than if he should.

Arthur woke up after a restless sleep and realized why he had slept all night. He felt hot all over, his nose was runny, and his throat hurt. Knowing exactly what was wrong pissed him off even now, it was all because he ran home in the rain last night. Groaning as he slowly rolled out of the bed, he kept his blanket around him as he went to get his phone in the kitchen. As he pulled the phone off of the charger he texted Francis and told him to take the day off. After he sent the text he left the phone and went to the kitchen to make himself tea, but as he passed by his hallway he remembered about Alfred from last night and felt his temperature rise and he was hoping it was just a fever.

Shaking the American from his thoughts he went to the kitchen and made his tea, then went to the living room and flipped on the television. He switched it on the news and sipped on his tea when he realized how late it was. Arthur rarely got ill so he was bewildered by the time on the corner of the screen. After he got over his initial shock he began to look for Biscuit to feed her but he found no sign of his cat. Then he remembered where he found her last time and groaned in annoyance when he thought about talking to Alfred. But being the person he was Arthur knew he had to face the American eventually and decided he had better get it over with before he had too much time to think about it.

Alfred woke up with a start as he heard loud, repetitive knocks coming from his front door. Quickly throwing the blankets off of his bed he ran to the door saying, "One moment," as he unlocked it. To his amazement, his found a miserable looking Arthur standing outside his door who looked as if he was about to pass out.

"Woah, Artie are ya okay?" Alfred asked concerned for the Brit.

Arthur sniffed and pinched his nose with an irritated sigh and said, "No, but I will be eventually."

"Are you sure? I can make some homemade soup or stew for you. You honestly look like you need it, dude," Alfred said with a reassuring smile.

"Honestly, I'll be fine but thank you for your concern," Arthur replied politely and waved it off. "But I am here looking for Biscuit. Have you seen her?"

Alfred turned around and scanned his living room for the female cat and saw no sign of her. He turned back to the Brit and said sheepishly, "I don't see her, but I just woke up so I still have to look around."

Arthur looked up in shock and embarrassment. "Alfred I'm so sorry if I woke you up, that was terrible if me to do."

Alfred waved it off with a bright smile. "Nah it's okay dude, I needed to wake up anyways. Come on in and I'll look for her," he said as he opened the door and left to go and check his room. Arthur entered the apartment and closed the door behind him when he realized that Alfred was only wearing a pair of boxers. He felt a blush creep him his neck and warm his ears as he looked away and checked the bathroom for his cat and still didn't find her.

As he walked back to the living room he found that Alfred had slipped on a pair of pants but still no shirt. He wasn't going to complain, though, he was thankful the American put something else on.

"I didn't find her dude, and I can't seem to find Freedom either," he mumbled as he scratched the back of his neck from worry. Alfred's eyes widened as he held a finger up in the air, signaling for Arthur to wait.

Alfred walked down the hall and slowly opened the already cracked door to his washing machine and drier. He smiled and looked at Arthur, holding a finger to his lips he waved the Brit over and pointed into the small room.

As he walked over Arthur couldn't help but smile even though he felt sick. Biscuit and Alfred's cat Freedom were cuddled next to each other and sleeping peacefully on top of the American's washer. Alfred and Arthur gave each other a look saying to leave them alone and went back to the living room to laugh at their discovery.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur couldn't help but love the scene that he saw with Biscuit and Alfred's fat cat. But as they made their way back to the living room Arthur froze in the hallway and covered his face with the nook of his arm and sneezed softly. His eyes watered a bit and he felt ready to lay down and try to get over the illness.

"Here," he heard Alfred mumble in front of him. Arthur looked up from his arm to find the American holding a box of tissues and looking at him with pity. "Sorry, you aren't feeling so hot dude."

A blush spread across the Brits face as he ran the words Alfred said through his head. "H-Hot? Of course, I wouldn't, I'm not attractive," he said angrily as he glared at Arthur. "But you have no right to say that you bloody git," he turned angrily and walked to the door. But as he opened it a crack trying to leave, an arm slid by his face and closed the door. Arthur turned around to face Alfred and teach him a lesson he deserved but found the American looking at him confused.

"Dude, you lost me," Alfred said as he looked at the Brit helplessly. "I meant you don't look so good, as in you don't look well? Healthy? Have you not heard that saying before?" After he finished what he had to say he stood back and held the box of tissues back to Arthur for him to take.

Arthur stood at the door frozen with embarrassment. He looked away from the man in front of him as he took the box from his hands. "Sorry for getting angry," he mumbled as he took a tissue and wiped his nose.

Shaking his head, Alfred held up his hands in peace as he smiled reassuringly and said, "Don't apologize, dude, it's okay. It was my fault, I had assumed that all of you used the same saying." He stepped back from the Brit and placed his hands into his pockets awkwardly. "But there is one thing," he mumbled as he looked at Arthur.

The Briton looked up at him curiously as he began to search around for a trash can to throw the infected tissue away. "What?" He asked as he found the trash can in the kitchen and made his way towards it.

"W-Well, I'm being honest here okay Arthur? You're an actually hot dude, you shouldn't undermine your looks," Alfred mumbled as he shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing and looked away. Internally though he was having a heart attack, when he looked back to Arthur he could see that the Brit had a bright red face and looked as if he was ready to cry.

Alfred's eyes widened as he stepped towards Arthur and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Woah Artie, calm down. What did I do wrong?" He asked as he felt as if his heart was being wrenched out of his chest.

Arthur only shook his head as he looked pitifully towards the floor. "I don't understand you bloody Americans, and I don't understand you. You're too damn confusing," he mumbled as he unconsciously hugged himself for comfort.

It was Alfred's turn to be baffled, but before he could question Arthur anymore the Brit shoved him away gently before opening the door and slamming it shut behind him.

Quickly running to his apartment Arthur opened the door and quickly closed it behind him. He walked over to his couch and collapsed onto it and cried to himself silently, he had never been told he was 'hot'. No one had ever even shown any interest in him. Arthur's eyes widened at this, he thought to himself that maybe the American was just being nice, there was no way someone as good looking as Alfred could like him. He rolled over and grabbed a pillow from under his head and hugged it tightly, not long after he fell asleep.

Alfred stood outside Arthur's door after he ran out and contemplated about what had happened between the both of them. He could hear the sniffling of Arthur crying and wanted to comfort the Brit. Alfred could tell what was happening to himself and wasn't liking it, he had fallen for people quickly before but never this fast.

After a few moments, Alfred heard a light snoring coming from the living room and knew that Arthur had fallen asleep. He went back to his apartment and remembered that he offered to make Arthur something to eat that would help him feel better. Alfred went to the kitchen and found that he had just enough for some green bean and potato soup. He grabbed the bacon, onions, milk, and potatoes to make it and got to work.

After Alfred had everything together in the pot he turned the heat on and placed the lid on it. He went to his couch and pulled out his computer and began to think about his main character Bear and how lonely he would be because he never wrote a love interest into the story or even a close friendship. He did write Jack into it, who was more or less they guys partner but they were never really that close. That's when an idea popped into Alfred's head, he thought about maybe making Bear and Jack a couple. Alfred grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed his brother's phone, it had ringed quite a few times and Alfred was going to hang up before he finally heard a soft "Hello" from the phone.

"Yo dude, I want to shoot something by ya that you may or may not like about the book," Alfred said a bit wearily as he thought about all the trouble Matthew might have to go through to let Alfred rewrite.

"Alfred," Matthew said quietly with a groggy voice. "Do you know what time it is for me?"

Alfred looked at the time on his phone and saw that it was 11 o'clock in the morning and Matthew was 5 hours behind him. "Well, ya needed to wake up soon anyways dude," Alfred said with a chuckle

"What do you want Alfred?" He groaned out as Alfred heard him roll around in his bed.

"Well, I'm thinking of rewriting, or well, adding something to the book and it will take time," he mumbled nervously as he held his breath waiting for his brothers answer. All Alfred heard was silence for a moment before Matthew surprisingly yelled, "Are you an idiot? The book is due in a month and you don't have time to rewrite."

Alfred sat in silence for a moment thinking about what Matthew said before he smiled and shot back, "Well I'm gonna do it anyways dude, try and get me an extra month okay?" And before Alfred could hear his brother say anything else he hung up and tossed his phone onto the couch beside him. He leaned his head back into the couch cushion and let his thoughts drift to Arthur.

He couldn't see it or notice it, but Alfred had a blissful smile on his face as he thought about the Brit. Arthur's smile, scowl, blush, laughter, and, well, Arthur made him happy. Alfred sat forward quickly and placed his computer onto the couch beside him, he knew he wasn't going to get Arthur out of his head so he wasn't going to fight it. Alfred was going to do everything in his power to get Arthur to fall for him, well, everything but tell him he's 'the' author.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur knew he had to be dreaming, he knew that what was happening to him could never happen in real life. He found his American neighbor gently pushing him down onto his bed and just staring at him with lust filled eyes. Alfred leaned down close to Arthur's face and whispered his name before he placed his lips onto the Brits. A shock ran through Arthur's body as he wrapped his arms around Alfred's shoulders instinctively and tried to pull their bodies closer. The feeling of someone holding him, kissing him and wanting him was new, but he loved it and wanted more.

A moan slipped past Arthur's lips as Alfred slid a hand underneath his shirt and slowly felt every groove and movement of Arthur's body. The Brit pulled his lips from Alfred and buried his face into his neck and took a deep breath of his scent. Thoughts of Alfred's smile, laughter, and pout ran through his head and he pushed the fake one away. "Please leave me alone," he whimpered to him. He doesn't want this, Arthur felt as if he was betraying Alfred if he continued this.

The dream Alfred pouted and looked at Arthur sadly. "Do you not want me like this Artie?" He asked as he leaned in closer to Arthur again.

"No!" Arthur yelled as he rolled off of the bed to get away from him and stood up. "You're not Alfred! And he wouldn't do this anyway."

He got off of the bed and slowly made his way towards Arthur. "What makes you think that? You don't know what Alfred thinks about," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around Arthur comfortingly. "Why don't you try to go after him?"

Arthur leaned back into the embrace and shook his head. "I'm afraid to, and I don't even know if I really like him, and he won't even like me back," he mumbled as he felt his eyes water. "No one ever has."

The dream Alfred chuckled and tightened his grip on Arthur. "And they are missing out on having you Arthur," he said as he leaned down and rested his chin on the Brits head. "But you're Arthur Kirkland! Aren't you a stubborn man who always gets what he wants if he fights for it?"

The Brit froze at the words and grinned as he laughed. "You're right, I'm going..."

He was cut off as he was awoken from his dream from a loud knocking on his front door. He looked at the clock and saw that it was only just after noon and knew he hadn't been asleep for very long. Arthur saw the box of tissues on the table and blew his nose before throwing it away and heading for the door. As the door opened he found Alfred standing there with a goofy smile on his face and a pot in his hands.

"Yo Artie! I made some food for ya like I promised," he said as looked down at the Brit happily. Arthur looked at him in shock for a moment before he remembered that the American do offer to cook for him. He sighed as he smiled at Alfred, "Thank you, would you like to have dinner with me?" He asked as he moved out of the doorway to let Alfred come in.

Alfred nodded and walked in as he went to the kitchen and placed the pot down onto the stove and pulled the pot holders off of his hands. "Well, I don't mind but shouldn't we have lunch first?" He asked a bit confused.

Arthur shook his head as he chuckled softly. "If you're going to live in Britain you should learn our words. We have breakfast, dinner, and tea," he listed off as he held up a finger with each one.

It was Alfred's turn to laugh at Arthur. "Yeah dude, my bad," he said as he turned to the Brit with a smirk on his face. "Now come on and get some food into your stomach, it'll make ya feel better."

With a sigh, Arthur nodded and walked into the kitchen. Alfred watched him as he went to a cabinet and reached for two bowls on the top shelf but was just unable to reach them. Walking behind him, Alfred barely leaned into Arthur's back and grabbed the two bowls that the Brit couldn't reach. Quickly turning around and going to the pot of soup, Alfred began to dish out the food. He was too afraid to see Arthur's reaction to what he had done and that knew he had to face him as well. As he turned to hand Arthur his bowl of soup he stilled, the Brits eyes were wide and he had rosy red cheeks.

"Artie, a-are you okay? Do you have a fever now?" Alfred asked as he set the bowls down onto the counter and placed the back of his hand on Arthur's forehead. He hoped it wasn't a fever, he wanted Arthur to be flustered and embarrassed about it but knew that was impossible.

Arthur swatted his hand away and said angrily, "I could have reached those bloody bowls! I didn't need your help you damn American!" He then grabbed his bowl, a spoon from the silverware drawer, and went to the couch to sit down wrapped up in his blanket.

Grabbing a spoon from the same drawer, Alfred went to the living room and sat down onto the couch beside Arthur and he couldn't help but smile at the Brit snuggled up in his blanket. "How do you like the soup, Arthur?" Alfred asked as he turned and sat cross legged so he could face him. All Arthur did was look at Alfred and nod as he went back to eating, he hasn't realized how hungry he was until he finished the bowl quickly and was ready for a second helping. After only going through half of his bowl, Alfred saw that Arthur was done with his so he asked with a knowing smirk, "Would you like me to fix you more?"

Arthur shook his head no and tried to stand up but was stopped by Alfred's hand on his shoulder pushing him down. He remembered his dream and scooted away from his hand as he looked up at the American with a dark red blush. "P-please don't touch me," he mumbled nervously.

Alfred looked at Arthur confused, but he liked seeing the Brit so flustered. "Why Artie? Do you not like it when I touch you?" He asked as he felt his heart race. Alfred could see himself taking the Brit here and now but knew he would never do it. He took his hand off of Arthur's shoulder and grabbed the bowl from his hands as he let out a deep and disappointed breath.

"Never mind, ignore that," Alfred mumbled as he got up and walked to the kitchen. He was trying to get close to Arthur, but he felt as if every word out of his mouth was just pushing them farther apart. As he placed the bowl onto the counter to pour more soup into it, he felt a pressure against his back and knew it was Arthur. Alfred turned around and Arthur gripped the sides of his shirt as he buried his face in the Americans shirt.

"Artie, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Alfred asked as he rubbed Arthur's back soothingly as his eyebrows furrowed with worry.

Arthur shook his head and tried to pull Alfred closer to him, but when that didn't work he looked up at the American with a pout. "Please kiss me," he whined as he tightened his grip on Alfred. Arthur knew he was taking a huge gamble, but he was willing to take the risk.


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred stared dumbfounded at the man holding him and felt himself slowly leaning closer to Arthur's lips before he pulled back. He could see the disappointment in the Brits face as Arthur tried to pull away from Alfred with pain easily seen in his eyes. Arthur let go and tried to get away from the American but Alfred wrapped his arms around him and pulled Arthur into his chest. "Arthur, ya need to listen to me dude," Alfred murmured calmly. "I want to kiss you, but there are two problems with that. One, is that you're sick. And I really can't get sick dude, at least not for two months, any other time is perfectly fine though."

Arthur was shocked at so much and still couldn't stop himself from chuckling at Alfred silliness. He stopped his laughter and wrapped his arms around Alfred and tried to take in the moment. Tears spilled from his eyes as he heard Alfred say he wanted to kiss him, even if he was being a slight smart ass about it. Then the smile on his face went away as he began to wonder if it was all dream again.

"And the second thing is," he said as he buried his nose into Arthur's soft hair to calm himself down. "I think I want a serious relationship with you, I don't want to move too fast with you and ruin that chance. I want to get know you before we get too attached, if ya know what I mean."

After Arthur heard 'serious relationship' he knew he wasn't going to stop the tears. He held onto Alfred and nodded, letting him know that he agreed with his words. The American would never know how happy he had made Arthur in that moment but it really didn't matter. He didn't even care if he was dreaming anymore, he didn't want his happiness to go away.

"I'd like that," Arthur murmured happily he then realized how dizzy he was and fell into Alfred's arms before blacking out.

Alfred held onto the Brit as he felt him collapse into his chest. He quickly picked Arthur up into his arms and carried him to his bedroom. Gently kicking the already cracked door open, Alfred stepped into the spotless room and laid Arthur down onto the bed. He laid the back of his fingers against Arthur's cheek and could feel that the Brit was warm with a fever. Alfred began to panic about Arthur's health and about what he should do. He thought about calling for an ambulance but shook the thought from his mind, he believed Arthur might get angry at him for it. Alfred smiled as a thought popped into his head, he could take care of Arthur, and they could get closer as he did so.

Running to the kitchen Alfred began to search through the drawers looking for a cloth that he could use to bring down his fever and couldn't find one. He looked down the hallway to Arthur's room before he decided to go to his own apartment and grab one and some medicine. Alfred quickly left the Brits apartment and made sure the door was unlocked so he could get back in, he went into his own home and ran to the kitchen and grabbed a clean wash cloth. He then went to his bathroom and grabbed some pills for Arthur to take to ease his cold symptoms. Alfred left his apartment and ran back to Arthur's and grabbed a water battle from his fridge before he went back to the Brits room.

He sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook Arthur's shoulder trying to wake him up. "Yo, Artie," he murmured as he noticed his eyes slowly open. "I have some pills I need ya to take. They'll make you feel better."

Arthur shook his head no and regretted it due to the stab of pain he got from his head. "I don't want to," he grumbled as he slowly rolled over. "I'll get over this if I sleep long enough." Alfred sighed and placed the pills onto the bedside table, he opened the water bottle and poured the cool liquid onto the rag.

"Come on Artie, roll over so we can try to get your fever down please? It'll feel good," he whined as he laid his hand on the Brits shoulder and tried to roll him. Arthur gave in and did as he was told and rolled over for Alfred. "Don't you dare stay too long you bloody git. I can take care of myself," he mumbled before his eyelids grew heavy and he let sleep overtake him.

Alfred could only smile at the Brit as he placed the cool cloth on his forehead. He seemed so relaxed that it made Alfred think he wasn't even sick at all. His fingers began to run through Arthur's soft blonde hair and Alfred never wanted to stop, but he knew he had to.

Getting up from the bed, Alfred went to the kitchen and got a bowl and poured the water from the bottle into it. He opened the freezer and grabbed a few ice cubes and tossed them into the bowl as well. Alfred then went to the couch and grabbed Arthur's blanket before carrying the two things back to the bedroom. He placed the bowl onto the table and covered the Brit in his blanket to which Arthur smiled in his sleep and snuggled into it. Alfred had to do everything in his power to not hug the smaller man and never let go. He sighed as he sat and watched the Brit sleep and began to look around the room, bored out of his mind.

Alfred saw the Union Jack hanging above the bed and a book shelf completely full of books as well as stuffed animals. He got up to look at them and going that they were as small plushies that children often collect. When Arthur woke up Alfred knew he would be mortified knowing that he had seen them, but he honestly found it kind of cute.

A vibration came from Alfred's pocket caused him to jump in surprise and pull his phone out of his pocket. He had completely forgotten that he had placed it back into his pocket before coming to Arthur's apartment. Glancing at the Brit nervously he stepped out of the room and closed the door before answering.

"Yo dude, what's up?" Alfred asked his now fully awake brother. He knew the Canadian would be ready to rip his head off, but he was normally gentle about it.

"Alfred, we have a problem."


	8. Chapter 8

"Don't scare me dude. What's up?" Alfred asked as he paced worriedly in Arthur's living room. He was now worried about two things. And that isn't good for him.

"Well, first I want to say thanks for throwing that curve ball at me." Alfred could hear the sarcasm dripping from Matthews' voice and couldn't help but smirk.

"No problem bro."

"Second, I can't get you the time extension. You only have a month now. So please don't make any major changes? Just edit the scenery?" Alfred could hear the begging in his brother's voice and frowned at it.

"Fine," he grumbled as he hung up the phone. He walked back to Arthur's room and sat down beside him. The rag on Arthur's forehead had fallen onto the floor so he picked it up and dropped it into the bowl of cool water. Picking it back out he wrung the rag and placed it back onto Arthur. As he sat in the chair and watched Arthur sleep for a few minutes before he got up and headed out the door. Alfred went to his apartment and grabbed his computer before heading straight back to Arthur. Locking the door behind him, he went to the couch in Arthur's living room and sat down.

The computer felt cool to his touch as Alfred opened the laptop and turned it on. He looked over his shoulder to the hallway leading to the brits bedroom to make sure he wasn't going to walk in on him. A blush crept up onto his face as Alfred felt like he was about to watch porn and didn't want his parents to walk in.

A chuckle slipped through his lips as Alfred turned back to his computer and got to work. Every half hour he would get up and go to Arthur's room to check up on him. He would soak the rag in the water to cool it off and place it back onto the brit every time.

After a few hours, Arthur slowly woke up from his sick haze and looked at the clock on his wall. Seeing that it was late in the afternoon, he slowly sat up and was surprised when something fell into his lap. He sat up on the bed and noticed that he felt a lot better than he did the other day. Arthur saw a bowl of water and a bottle of pills sitting on the bedside and was confused because he didn't remember getting them himself.

Getting up out of the bed he made his way out of his opened bedroom door. When he made it out of the hallway he saw Alfred sitting on his couch typing away on a computer. As Arthur realised that he was the one who took care of him a blush crept onto his face. He let out a soft cough to let Alfred know that he was awake behind him. The American turned with wide eyes before slamming the computer close and getting up.

"Yo Artie! How are you feeling?" He asked as he walked over to him with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm feeling much better. But why are you here?"

Alfred's concerned face contorted to one of shock and confusion. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Arthur looked at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to remember what did happen. "Um. You gave me some soup. I don't remember anything after that." He looked up at Alfred with guilty eyes as he felt bad about the stranger taking care of him.

Alfred stood dumbstruck before he sat on the edge of the couch he was just on. "Oh." Was all he mumbled before he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry you had to take care of me. Did I do something bad?" Arthur asked as he remembered that he has been known to act strangely when drunk or sick.

"No nothing bad," Alfred said with a light chuckle. "Just confusing. But don't worry about it." He said as he sat up off of the couch and ruffled the brits hair.

Arthur smiled at the gesture and leaned into Alfred's hand unknowingly. "Well as a thank you, please feel free to come into the café and have whatever you want. All for free of course."

Shaking his head, Alfred pulled his hand away from Arthur's hair. "I'll take you up on the offer to hang out at the café dude, but I'm still paying for my food. If I ever get sick though I'll be looking for you to take care of me."

A soft pout slipped onto Arthur's face when Alfred pulled his hand away. "Okay." Was all he said before he turned around and made his way back to his bedroom. After Arthur left Alfred went back to his computer and saved his work before shutting it down. His heart was racing with adrenaline from Arthur's appearance.

He thanked everyone and everything for making sure that the brit didn't see his computer screen. He saw Arthur walk back into the room carrying his blanket, the rag, and the bowl of now tepid water. Alfred ran over and grabbed the things from Arthur's hands. "Go hang out on the couch and I'll bring you some warmed up soup."

With a short nod, the brit went to the couch and curled up on it but wanted to get out and move around. Seeing his phone, he picked it up and sent a quick text to his workers telling them to be at the café in the morning. After he sent it the sound of Alfred coming into the room took his attention. Seeing the American with a warm smile and heading towards him sent his heart ablaze.

"Here," Alfred murmured as he handed the warm bowl over to Arthur and sat beside him. "I'm glad to know you're feeling better. Do you want me to stay for a while longer?" Everything in Arthur wanted him to nod his head and ask him to stay the night, but he knew he couldn't.

"I'll be fine," Arthur said back with a pained smile. "I think I feel well enough to go back to work tomorrow."

Alfred stared at the brit for a moment before he shook his head sternly. "How about I work for you tomorrow?"


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur froze as the spoon stood outside his lips and his mouth was open in both shock and hunger. After a moment, he placed the spoon back into the bowl and looked at Alfred as if he was the least intelligent 'thing' on the planet. "Alfred, don't you have your own job to worry about, if you even have one? I can take care of my own café." Arthur did his best to put on his own stern face which he found difficult to do while still not feeling his best.

With a shake of his head and a bright smile, Alfred stated, "Nope. The project for the publishing company that my brother and I work on is nearly done. So I have plenty of spare time on my hands."

As soon as Alfred said the words he quickly shut his mouth. He remembered telling Arthur that Matthew worked with 'Mr. Smith' but never himself.

Arthur's eyes widened with shock is he heard Alfred's job. "So you work with-," Arthur cut himself off and shook his head. He wanted to ask so many things but he knew it wasn't right to be rude. "Sorry, forget it."

Alfred stared at the Brit dumbstruck that he didn't ask. But then he smiled warmly as he ruffled Arthur's hair. "We work on more than just one book at a time. I don't work with Smith," Alfred lied as he put emphasis on the word 'with'. "Thank you for not asking, though. Now eat, I'm going to go take a shower and get some rest for tomorrow."

Standing up, Alfred swung his computer bag over his shoulder before a thought crossed his mind. He pulled out a pen and notepad from the bag and wrote his number down and the paper. After Alfred pulled it off he handed the paper to Arthur. "Here's my number. You call me if you need anything at all. I'll be here at 6 am to put some food in you and go to work."

Arthur took the paper and was unsure of what to do. As he watched Alfred head towards the door he put the bowl of soup down on his coffee table and stood up. "Wait Alfred," he called out to him before rushing back to his room. He rummaged through his dresser drawer looking for a small box when he finally found it. Arthur went back out to the living room to Alfred and opened the box, handing the American the key that was inside.

"It's my spare key. You can let yourself in tomorrow morning, in case I'm too sick to hear you knock," he mumbled the last part as he looked away, too embarrassed to look at Alfred. Swallowing his pride Arthur took a peek at the man standing in front of himself and was shocked to see that Alfred was smiling brightly at him.

"Thanks, dude," he said as he reached forward and ruffle Arthur's hair. "I'll be here early and make you some breakfast." And with that, Alfred turned and left the apartment to go to his own.

After he entered and closed the door behind himself Alfred gently tossed his computer bag onto his couch before he cheered happily. He felt ecstatic that Arthur was allowing himself to get closer to Alfred, even enough to give him a key.

Going to his room, Alfred stripped his clothes off and jumped into the bed. He ignored his growling stomach that was asking for more food and focused on the day ahead, slowly falling asleep, with a smile on his face.

As he sat back down on the couch Arthur couldn't believe what he had done. He had practically given a stranger a key to his apartment. Panic started to overcome his senses as he thought about what could possibly happen but they stopped. They stopped when Arthur thought about how Alfred had taken care of him, how the American smiled so sincerely, how Alfred pushed his own time and needs out of the way to help him.

Arthur smiled to himself as he curled up on the couch and closed his eyes, forgetting the food and thing that needed to get done. He hadn't felt like he has had a friend like this before. Not in a long time.

A loud ringing woke Alfred up earlier than he normally would have liked but he didn't mind this time. He jumped out of his bed and got into the shower, grateful that the warm water cascading down his body was waking him up. After he finished, Alfred jumped out and grabbed a towel, drying hi self off.

As he wrapped the soft towel around his waist Alfred stepped out of the bathroom and noticed the time. There was only half an hour before he had to go over and make Arthur some breakfast. But it was then he thought that Arthur still wouldn't be feeling up to eating anything too heavy.

Alfred's stomach twisted into a knot from hunger as he left his bedroom and went into his kitchen. Popping a few slices of bread into a toaster he went to the fridge and pulled out two eggs to fry. He hummed softly to himself as he cracked the eggs and opened them over the heated up frying pan. A few minutes later Alfred picked up his slice of toast, egg, and cheese and took a large bite out of it.

Peeking over at the clock hanging up on the wall, Alfred saw that it was ten minutes to six, and he knew he had to get his ass over next door. He put his food back onto a plate and ran to his room, pulling his towel off.

As Alfred rummaged through his drawers he slipped on a pair of his black slacks and a dark grey dress shirt. He went back out and grabbed his plate of food before going to the door, grabbing his wallet and keys as well as Arthur's key.

His heart fluttered as he held the piece of metal in his fingers. Alfred shook any thoughts from his mind as he slipped on his shoes and opened his door. Locking it behind him Alfred stood in front of Arthur's door, his hand on the door nob ready to unlock it before he heard heavy footsteps running around Arthur's apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur had woken up at 5 am and he was feeling fantastic. He no longer felt sick other than his sore back, but that was mainly the coaches fault. Getting up off of the couch, Arthur went to his bathroom and took a quick shower as well as brushed his teeth before he went back out to the kitchen. Both excitement and guilt filled his brain due to the thoughts that his neighbor Alfred had taken care of him. Remembering that Alfred was going to come over for breakfast he decided to whip up a small batch of scones for them to eat.

After about half an hour of finding, measuring, and mixing all of the ingredients Arthur was finally able to slip the baking sheet into the oven. Looking at the clock and seeing that it was only 5:20 he decided to go into the living room and watch the morning news broadcast.

It was about 40 minutes later when he could smell something burning. Arthur ran to the kitchen, the loud thuds from his feet easily heard, as he pulled out the tray out from the oven. He could easily see that they were black and burnt and that all of his efforts hand gone to waste.

Hearing the click of his front door opening he turned and found Alfred walking in with a worried look, almost seeming to be on edge.

"You okay Artie?"

"Of course, I'm fine. And don't call me Artie," he said as he placed the tray on the top of the stove and taking the glove off of his hand, sighing in defeat.

Alfred walked over and chuckled seeing the burnt mess and now knew why he heard someone running frantically in the room. "Don't worry Arthur," he said putting emphasis on his name. "You'll get them right next time."

Arthur shook his head and dumped the scones into the trash can before placing the cooking sheet into the sink.

"Well don't worry too much. I have a light breakfast here for ya to eat before we head out to your café."

Arthur blinked in shock for a moment before facing Alfred and taking a good look at him. He was holding a plate with toast and an egg, as well as being dressed professionally, Arthur liked the look on him. The brit blushed and coughed awkwardly when he realized he was staring for far too long.

"Thank you for the food Alfred." Arthur took the plate and led Alfred to the stool placed at his bar as he stepped into the kitchen and leaned against the counter to eat. "You didn't have to. Can I get you anything while you wait for me?"

Alfred chuckled and nodded. "A glass of ice water would be nice. And I know I didn't have to but I did because I wanted to make sure you had something inside of ya before you went to work."

After taking a bite Arthur was glad he had the chance to turn around and calm his reddening face. He focused on slowing his breathing down and making Alfred's glass of water. "Why don't you drink anything other than water?"

Alfred shrugged his shoulders with a small smirk on his lips. "I do drink other things. Milk, beer, soda, but you and your café don't have them. Plus you make my favorite glass of ice water."

Arthur turned around sputtering in confusion. "Water is water. How can I make a special water?" He placed the glass in front of the American with shaky fingers.

As he smiled up at Arthur, Alfred placed a finger over his lips. "Its a secret."

After that day, Alfred would come to Arthur's café every day. Sometimes he would help out behind the counter when he was needed or he would just sit at a table with his computer working on his book with Arthur's special glass of ice water. The days seemed to go by for Alfred, he had worked so hard to get along with Arthur and after three weeks they became best of friends, even if unknown to each other that they both wanted more than that.

A month later since meeting the American Arthur was sitting on his couch watching the television as Biscuit sat in his lap as he heard his door unlock. A smile spread across his lips as Alfred walked in with a bag of groceries for their Friday movie night.

"Have ya got the movie, Artie?" He asked as he walked into the brits kitchen with the food from a shop.

"Yes, I do. I chose the horror one you've been so excited about."

Arthur got up off of the couch and placed his cat onto the floor before she ran off to the balcony to go to Alfred's apartment. He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the bar to watch Alfred, cook.

Said person turned around with a bright smile as he looked at Arthur. "Really dude? That's so awesome! I've been wanting to watch it so badly!"

Arthur couldn't help but laugh as he saw the puppy-like expression and energy that emitted from Alfred. "I know. You have constantly told me, at least once a day."

Alfred became sheepish and rubbed the back of his neck with a smile. "Sorry about that." He turned around and went back to cleaning the vegetables for a Sheppard Pie he was making for the two of them.

"Don't worry about it love, it's nice to see you excited as you are." Arthur got up and went back to the living room to tend to the movie and pick up space for them to be comfortable. In the kitchen, Alfred's face was bright red when he heard Arthur call him 'love'. He wasn't used to the brit calling him that and he rarely used it. But it always sent his heart into a frenzy.

Over half an hour later Alfred washed his hands as everything was cooking. He was thankful that he had prepared a lot of it that morning and all he had to do was cook the vegetables and throw the food together when they were done.

Taking the free moment he had Alfred walked into the living room and found Arthur sitting on the couch reading a book waiting for him and the food to finish.

"Sorry, it's taking so long to cook." Alfred sat down on the couch and slipped his arm onto the back of it behind Arthur's shoulders.

Arthur shook his head and smiled as he closed his book and placed it on the small table beside the couch. "I don't mind at all Alfred. I appreciate the home cooked meals you make for me."

Alfred couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face when he saw Arthurs. "That's good because I like cooking for you. But do you think you could do me a favor this weekend? Maybe tomorrow?"

"What do you need? I don't mind as long as it's within my abilities."

Biting his bottom lip Alfred tried to think of the best way to ask without making it seem too much like a date. "Well, I haven't seen too much of England and was wondering if we could go out and have some fun? Maybe show me around to a few places you like?"

Arthur stared at Alfred for a long moment as his heart race with excitement. He opened his mouth to answer but no words came out. His head kept telling him it was just a friendly day out but his heart told him it was more. "L-Like, like a date?"

Alfred's eyes went wide before he turned his head away as his face turned bright red. "If you want it to be I don't mind," he mumbled before looking out of the corner of his eye to look at the brits reaction.

It took him a moment but Arthur smiled brightly and nodded with excitement and happiness in his eyes. "I would love that."


	11. Chapter 11

Alfred stared at the brit in shock. A date. He couldn't believe it. He and Arthur were going on a date. "Yeah. Thanks, dude," he said softly as a smile spread across his face and his eyes lit up with happiness and excitement.

A loud ring erupted from the kitchen making Alfred jump and remember the food in the oven. He ran to the kitchen and slipped on the pot holders before he pulled the pot out of the oven and smiled when he saw that it was in beautiful shape. Smiling brightly he placed it on the top of the stove. Alfred took the gloves off of his hands and tossed them onto the counter before fixing their bowls.

Arthur sat on the couch with his face in his hands as he groaned in embarrassment. He was unbelievably happy that he and Alfred were slowly moving out of just being friends and onto something a bit more. His heart was beating so fast Arthur felt as if it was going to burst. The brit never thought he would have gotten this far with Alfred.

Hearing foot steps Arthur removed his hands and looked up to find Alfred carrying two bowls with spoons. He sat down and handed Arthur a bowl with a bright smile. "I hope ya like it, Artie."

"I'm sure I will Alfred." He said quietly as he took the bowl and didn't look into Alfred's eyes.

Seeing how awkward and nervous Arthur was acting troubled Alfred. He didn't want to call the outing a date if it made the brit this way. "Arthur we don't have to go out tomorrow if you don't want to."

Arthur turned to him with wide eyes and shook his head worried now. "No. I'd love to go out tomorrow. Please don't say that." He became worried now that Alfred didn't seem to want to go into the city.

Alfred bit his bottom lip as he felt guilt gnaw at his chest. He nodded and went to focus on the food in from of him instead of worrying and over thinking things. "I understand. I'm sorry about that Arthur. But anyways you have to try this Sheppard's pie! It tastes awesome!"

Thanks to the bright smile on Alfred's face Arthur couldn't stop the soft giggle that left his lips. He took the bowl from Alfred's hands and leaned back into the couch ready to try it as it cooled. After a few minutes, he took a bit and felt the wonderful taste spread across his mouth.

"I wish you could always cook for me Alfred," Arthur hummed in satisfaction as he swallowed the bite in his mouth. "This is absolutely fantastic."

Alfred's mood felt so much better as he heard those words and he got to work on eating his own bowl. The past few weeks he had gone out and looked all over London and the neighboring towns to get information for his book. He had actually finished it already and had sent it to his brother for final editing and checks. Alfred wanted to spend as much time as he could with Arthur while he still had the chance, even though his brother wanted him to come back to the states.

"Thank you dar-" Alfred was cut off as he heard a loud crash coming from his bedroom. He put his bowl down and quickly ran to his bedroom to find Freedom and Biscuit on the floor hissing at each other with a broken lamp beside them. As he sighed in annoyance Alfred swatted his cat softly and picked him up, tossing him onto the bed away from Biscuit.

"Is everything okay?" Arthur asked worriedly as he entered the room. He noticed the broken lamp with his cat beside it and immediately felt guilt fill his chest. "Oh Biscuit," he grumbled angrily as he picked up his cat. "I'm sorry Alfred. I'll give you the money to replace it."

Alfred only chuckled and shook his head as he grabbed the bedside trash can and started to pick up the broken glass. "Don't worry about it. I rarely used it and I bet freedoms fat self-knocked it over."

Still feeling bad Arthur nodded and left the room and walked out to the balcony where he lightly tossed Biscuit onto his own. He watched he walk inside before going back into Alfred's bedroom. Without a word he bent down and started to help Alfred clean up the lamp and after a few minutes it was gone.

"Thank you." Alfred patted Arthur's shoulder as he leads him out of the room and back to the living room. "I won't be living here too much longer so I don't really need a new lamp anyways," he said nonchalantly but felt the sadness in his voice.

Arthur froze at those words and stood just behind the couch. He didn't think Alfred was leaving so soon after jus arriving in England. "R-Really?" He choked out softly as he felt his eyes begin to water. After finally getting close to the American and thinking he even had a chance his heart was still going to break.

Hearing Arthur's pained response Alfred turned around and quickly walked over to him. Placing his hands on the top of Arthur's arm he massaged them carefully trying to sooth him. "What's wrong Arthur? Please tell me what's going on?" He pleaded as he noticed the tears in the brits eyes.

He closed his eyes and shook his head not wanting to sound pathetic to Alfred. "I-It's nothing. I think I need to go now."

Alfred felt his heart being torn apart and instinctively pulled Arthur into his chest and held him tightly. "I'm not sure what I did wrong Arthur but please don't hate me," he begged as he felt his eyes water not wanting to lose him.

Arthur sniffled softly into Alfred's chest and began to weep. "I'm don't want you to go." His hands clung to Alfred's shirt as he began to shake lightly. Knowing he may never see Alfred again Arthur decided to just be honest and admit what feelings had grown onto him over the past few weeks. "I love you."

As he heard the words Alfred couldn't believe it. He pulled Arthur from his chest and saw his cheeks wet from his tears. Wiping them away he tilted the brits chin up so Alfred could look into his bright green eyes he came to love so dearly. "I love you too Arthur," he said softly he before leaning forward and closing the few inches of space between their faces, locking their lips together for a sweet kiss.


End file.
